There Goes My Life
by Mellasaphian
Summary: Sesshomaru saved Kohaku years ago when Rin cried at the sight of his body. He will regret his decision, and the one to let Rin go with him.


Sesshomaru~

golden orbs looked up at the full moon as he waited for everyone to catch up to where they would make camp for the night. the bubbling laughter that sounded like chimes reached his ears from the forests edge, a deeper chuckling followed. he turned his head to see rin and kohaku.

at sixteen rin looked more woman than girl and at eighteen kohaku showed the features of a man.

rin was still short, only reaching the bottom of his ribs when standing next to him, kohaku stood at his shoulder height.

rin's round soft features had thinned out, her face had more angles, though still soft, they were not features of a child. her hair reached her lower back in the brunett locks that were silk tresses, the little side ponytail had dissapeared when she was thirteen. she had a shapely body that was still very thin, but healthy. her large brown eyes still held her childishness and happiness sparkled like the stars starting to appear above their heads.

kohaku's features were now sharp and hard, stubble enhanced his hard angular jaw. his small dark eyes observing everything within his human capabilities. those eyes currently focused on rin.

they had asked earlier that day if they could go to the next human village they passed. kohaku wanted to start a family with rin. the next village they would pass would be the village that rin had lived in when sesshomaru decided she needed to be with humans for awhile. it was his half-brothers village.

sesshomaru hid the fact that he didnt want rin to go, he had been hiding the fact that he didnt like rin and kohaku together for the past year, he hid the feelings he felt for the girl. he hid everything well, thats how he had been raised.

he remembered how rin had looked when they had come across kohaku's body years before. she had started crying, though silently. jaken even had had a few tears in his eyes. sesshomaru couldnt stand to see her in pain, and tensaiga was calling. he brought him back for her.

and now he was going to lose her as well. they sat down. jaken and kohaku gathered firewood, rin walked over to the stream and stood still. it was amazing how something so full of life was able to be as still as a statue. after a minute or two the others had returned and rin grabbed a fish out of the water, throwing it onto the land where it flopped around, within the next couple minutes she had caught three more.

she took out the small dagger at her waist as she returned to where the fishe were. she gutted them, descaled them, saved the eggs of the females, and chopped off their heads and tails before returning to the campfire. she skewered them and put them to roast over the fire. when cooked jaken and kohaku ate theirs greedily while rin took sesshomaru his and then sat between him and the fire.

after food kohaku walked over, picked her up, and took her over to lay next to ah-un. he spooned her and they fell asleep quickly. jaken soon after. sesshomaru stayed awake and watched out.

the next morning they woke, ate, then headed towards the village.

when they got there inuyasha stayed back glaring at a nonchalant sesshomaru. sango was hugging her brother, her children jumping all over him, inuyasha's mate was hugging rin with a few of their pups hugging rins legs, while one silver-haired boy was annoying jaken.

jaken and ah-un started off before sesshomaru.

"lord sesshomaru?" he looked back at rin who was pulling away from kohaku and running over. "rin."

"my lord if i may..." she bit her lip and looked up through her long eyelashes.

"hn."

"my lord may i hug you? just this once?"

he was suprised at her request, though didnt show it. though the villagers and inuyasha's group had their jaws hitting the ground, kohaku looked like he was about to run over and protect her from a fire breathing dragon.

instead he looked down into her sparkling eyes and gives the slightest nod. her face lights up as she wraps her arms tightly around his waist. inuyasha dropped to the groud, and sits there staring, as does most of the others.

her head presses against his lower chest and he gently brings up his right arm and rests it on the back of her head as he lets his chin lower slightly and eyes close, taking in her sweet scent so he would remember.

"i do hope you will come visit us, when you can. i know how busy you are. but if you cant come, know that i'll never forget you my lord."

her arms tighten a bit around him and he runs his hand down her hair as she pulls away and smiles at him with tears in her eyes. his eyes remain cold and emotionless. she turned and walked back to kohaku who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist possesively.

that was six months ago.

Rin~

she hummed softly from her seat on the windowsill as she stared up at the moon. it was the same one that tended to haunt her dreams. kohaku always wanted her in the house, she couldnt go very far without supervision, she couldnt even go into the nearby flowerfield. she as sad.

she wanted to feel grass beneath her feet but there was only dirt and wood. she anted to hear ah-un snorting, but she could only hear screaming children. she wanted to feel the wind in her hair, but was stuck with men breathing down the back of her neck

she was unhappy. kagome and sango saw it every day. they missed hearing her laugh, and her silly little songs. where did rin go?

the door creaked open and slammed shut after a moment. kohaku staggered into the room, the smell of sake following him in. he stopped in the doorway when he saw rin in the windowsill and a small bag for traveling at her feet.

"whats this?" he growled. rin looked over with sad eyes.

"i'm leaving."

"oh really? now why would you do that? i gave you a roof over your head, expensive kimono's, a warm bed to sleep in every night and myself, kami's gift to the world!" he was laughing.

"i'm unhappy."

"well how do you think i feel? you cant even give me a child!" rin winced. "your staying, what reasons beside 'your unhappy' do you have to go?"

"your cruel. your posessive, constricting, egotistical, immature, narcissistic, a drunk, masochistic, unaffectionate, oblivious, dirty swine."

kohaku stepped forward and hit her, hard.

"you listen to me you dirty slut! you are going to stay here. you will cook my meals, wait on my hand and foot, and now you will lay on that bed and be punished for your deviousness and selfish actions!" he threw her onto the bed.

she struggled and screamed, cried and flinched, she went quiet and clutched the sheets beneath her. that night he took a dagger and carved into her back. he passed out a little later.

when the sun was just peaking over the hills, rin stumbled out of bed, grabbed her weapons that she couldnt get to the night before, grabbed her bag and hurried over to inuyasha's hut.

he opened the door to find a bruised and battered rin and pulled her in quickly.

"kagome i need your help!" inuyasha sat her at their table and knelt down growling.

"rin what happened?"

she looked up at kagome with her sad, sad eyes. "kagome i need to leave. please help me."

"where would you go?" inuyasha backed up a bit and glanced at her.

"to lord sesshomaru, if i went anywhere else kohaku would find me, drag me back and do worse to me than what you see now."

kagome nodded and gave rin one of her old kimono's that could no longer fit around her growing baby belly. kagome bandaged up rin's back, then excused herself while going into the other room and crying silently.

as rin started down the steps she looked back at inuyasha and kagome. "thank you for helping me."

"you can always come to us if you need anything rin." kagome whispered and saw one of the happy smiles that seemed to have been absent for the past few months.

as rin walked away kagome turned to her mate. "if he wasnt sango's brother i would kill him." inuyasha stared at her.

"he carved into her back. he carved the words 'slut,' 'ugly,' and 'taken.' how could he be so cruel to such an amazing girl?" kagome was crying again as inuyasha pulled her into his arms. he just hoped sesshomaru wouldnt come back and destroy the village, though that was a great probability.

rin walked through the forest, her bare feet being tickled by the grass. she could see the light of the sun shining between the leaves and spotting the forest floor. rin hurried away, though she had no clue where she should start her search for lord sesshomaru, she figured going west was her best bet.

she walked all day and slept in a tree when it got dark, only to get up and start walking again the next morning. living with sesshomaru all those years taught her alot from finding food to sensing when demons were around.

on the fourth day she came upon a river, she rememberd this river from years ago when a demon from within tried to eat her. she didnt know how she would cross unless she went through the water. she was about to start walking down the stream when she heard horsehooves. she saw a dark horse come out of the forest.

it was orsino, kohaku's horse, and that was him in the saddle.

"RIN!"

she turned and ran into the water, more afraid of him than any demons that may lurk within. he was laughing maniacly as she truged through the water and slipped, falling under momentarily and popping back up.

"YOU CANT GET AWAY FROM ME RIN!" he was still laughing as he started orsino into the raging waves of the river.

rin had tears running from her eyes as she desperatly struggled towards the other side, failing miserably.

kohaku was beside her now and reached down a hand to grab her, but grabbed the bag instead. she squirmed and slipped back into the water, over a ledge she hadnt seen and sunk down. she opened her eyes and watches as orsino slipped in a little further up, though they quickly got back over the edge.

rin stayed under and swam downstream for as long as she could. when she popped back up and looked to where she had fallen in, she only saw orsino walking away, kohaku on top. rin swam towards the opposite shore and climbed on. she pulled herself out and walked to just inside the forest where she dropped down and fell asleep.


End file.
